Waiting Heart
by Silent Parader
Summary: Mikan suffered from a bad lose. Losing her 'rents at a very young age wasn't enough, and to top it of, she also lost her best friend and first love. Then, she gets engaged to Reo, a famous singer. Then Natsume comes back into her life! Poor Mikan...
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

**A**l**e**x**i**s: Hey, guys! Wish you'd love the story. Dedicated to my **twin** and **Kathyrine**. :)

**Disclaimer: Alice Academy isn't mine!**

Summary: A waiting heart still survives with a never-forgotten promise. But will it still be waiting forever? She sacrificed everything for him, lived a life full of longing and heartache, waiting for him to take her in his arms and never let go... But a heart can't wait forever, can it?

* * *

**A **W**a**i**t**i**n**g **H**e**a**r**t**

10 years had past yet she still waited for him.

She stood there by the open door, which opened to the terrace. From where she stood, she could see a couple, both seemed happy and satisfied with each others company. The girl was smiling brightly while the boy appeared to be amused with her.

She looked at them enviously - being happy and all. She also wanted to be hugged. To be loved. To be wanted and to be appreciated just like them but no...

She was shook back to reality when someone called her attention.

"Mikan, you should give him a chance." Her friend persuaded her. She had been doing this for awhile now.

"No. I told you. I'm in love with somebody else." That was my firm answer. And yes, I was Mikan Sakura.

"Are you crazy or are you just stupid? _HE_ left you and for 10 long years, you waited for him! He never came back so don't tell me _10 years _isn't that long!" Hotaru Imai, her friend, retorted.

Mikan studied her friend with a thoughtful expression. Hotaru sat down on a nearby couch while she still stood by the door.

Mikan's hotel room consisted of an elegant bed, well-designed couches, a TV completed with a DVD player, radio, a computer, a laptop, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and two big closets – one for the beautiful outfits and another for the chic accessories.

She was rich, beautiful and also talented. Not only is she bright and beautiful, she is also kind-hearted.

"NO, I _AM_ neither of the two and besides, I love Natsume. He-he's the only one for me." Mikan tried to explain.

"Hmmm...Well, she has a point there Hotaru." Tsubasa Andou said out-loud.

He was also seated on the couch with Misaki Harada, his girlfriend and Mikan's cousin.

Misaki stood up and reasoned. "But Mikan can't wait for him forever, you know?"

"You both have points, okay?" Mikan flailed her hands in frustration.

Their topic was about whether or not Mikan should agree to marry another one of her suitors. Because of her beauty, brains and talent, she was admired by many, but, mostly loved.

Her suitor was none other than the archenemy of Natsume Hyuuga, Reo – a famous singer who had courted her for almost a year now.

They had met in a local store. Reo, trying to escape from fans, hid at a corner of the local store and, coincidentally, Mikan also went there to get an ingredient for a special cake she wanted to bake. Ever since the accidental meeting, they had 'coincidentally' met again and again.

Mikan being Mikan, was too naive to see that their 'coincidental' meetings were all planned by Reo himself. Ever since Reo met her, he had fallen head over heels towards her. He couldn't sleep nor eat well anymore so he had decided the next best thing and it is - to FIND her and planned everything pretty well. You see, he was also a good actor.

Reo was – you could say – the perfect one for Mikan. They were ideal for each other. He had the money, the looks and the perfect I-can-have-everything attitude. Everyone was really expecting them to be the perfect couple, get married and have kids and so on and so forth.

But Mikan had other plans. She waited and waited for the right time, for the right person. She was so deeply in love that she wouldn't even acknowledge the love and attention Reo had been given her.

_Would it be too selfish of her to love Natsume and deny the fact that there were others who were willingly open to love her forever until death do them apart?_

_Is it so wrong to love him and forget the world as it is? Or should she reclaim her heart and move on as any other would have?_

She sighed. She couldn't let it be this way. She yearned for his love..Natsume's love..

"I guess.." Her voice trailed off to the distance as she gazed again to the open horizon.

Her friends, hearing her unfinished sentence, worried they might have been too hard on her. They were about to say something when Mikan straightened up and went towards the door, leading to the corridor.

Before she left, she said silently almost inaudible. "I guess, I should really forget him and move on."

With that, she left her astounded friends.

* * *

**A**l**e**x**i**s: Please review and please read **Forgotten** and **Lingering Love** by **khul8z 911**. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Familiarity

**A**l**e**x**i**s**:** This is now dedicated to **Nicole**. I love you gurl! Don't ever let anyone pull you down. We're here for you. :)

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Summary: A waiting heart still survives with a never-forgotten promise. But will it still be waiting forever? She sacrificed everything for him, lived a life full of longing and heartache, waiting for him to take her in his arms and never let go... But a heart can't wait forever, can it?

* * *

**A **W**a**i**t**i**n**g **H**e**a**r**t**

**Chapter 2: Familiarity  
**

It was raining and she had forgotten to bring an umbrella but she wore a hooded jacket. She strained herself to the wet coldness.

She passed by people, living life as they should have. Looking to a store, she saw a happy family. The father carried his daughter laughing while the mother looked blissful. It was as though, life wasn't hard and disappointing.

She wished she could have a family like that but fate didn't permit her. Her parents died in a car accident on her birthday.

_Flashback_

_3 year old Mikan Sakura walked excitedly to her uncle, who had just came in the room. She looked so eager that she failed to notice her uncle's grave expression._

"_Ne, uncle. Where is Mommy and Daddy?" Her ponytail swayed as she bobbed her head._

_Her uncle, grave, gazed at her and said. "I'm sorry. They c-can't come. They have to be somewhere else."_

"_Hm? Where?"_

"_Somewhere."_

"_Is it really that important that they forget my birthday?"_

_Her uncle, stunned, broke down and hugged her. Crying, he said. "They're gone. They went to heaven, dear."_

_End of Flashback_

Mikan's POV

I didn't understand what he meant at first but I already had the feeling something was up and it was bad.

After awhile, I had learned from my cousin, Misaki Harada, that my parents had died in a car accident. They wanted to surprise me for my birthday and they had. They surprised me by leaving me all alone at a young age.

My uncle adopted me and raised me as his own. He loved me and gave me everything that I needed and wanted but that wasn't enough. There was something missing – my parents.

I continued walking again. Stopping to see people taking cover at any place they could. As I went on, I bumped to a person. I fell butt-first. He –I recognized from his shadow- said a soft sorry.

As he gave me a hand, a warm feeling gushed through my veins. It surprised me. His touch was very familiar to my own. His warmth, the only refuge to my numbing eradication.

He hauled me up. Looking straight at him, I stumbled. His eyes…eyes of pure crimson, porcelain skin and raven hair were drenched by the rain. His clothes soaked.

Something inside me made me reminisce a certain part of my childhood.

* * *

**A**l**e**x**i**s: Please review. Press the button. Yeah, right there. That's it! Then review. xDD


	3. Chapter 3: Evoking

**A**l**e**x**i**s: Dedicated to **Daive**. I'm really sorry, dude! I know you guys are thinking, "Hey, this gurl keeps on dedicating stuff". But you know what? I can't make this stuff if it weren't for them. :)

**Disclaimer: Alice Academy isn't mine!**

Summary: A waiting heart still survives with a never-forgotten promise. But will it still be waiting forever? She sacrificed everything for him, lived a life full of longing and heartache, waiting for him to take her in his arms and never let go... But a heart can't wait forever, can it?

* * *

**A **W**a**i**t**i**n**g **H**e**a**r**t**

**Chapter 3: Evoking**

_Flashback_

_I sat down, leaning against the Sakura tree's trunk. Making it my sanctuary, I cradled myself, secluding my own being from the rest._

_It had been 2 weeks since my parents' sudden death. The funeral had been quick and over. Many came and mourned over their loss but none ever succeeded in comforting me. I only cried once or twice in the past unbearable weeks._

_Pain and depression welled up inside me. It wanted to burst out, made known, but tears wouldn't bring them back. It would only make me feel worse._

_They shouldn't have died if it weren't for me. It was my fault. All my fault. I killed them… As tears threatened to fall, I chided myself for being weak. It was my fault why should I be hurt? I should be guilty and punished for my act._

"_Crying, huh?" A voice said._

_I looked up to see crimson eyes, staring bluntly at me. I was mesmerized. It was my first time to see crimson orbs, pure and enthralling._

"_Who are you?" I asked, my voice weak and puzzled._

_He gave me an amused look and started to walk away._

"_Hey! Wait up!" I cried out, but it was as though he hadn't heard one bit of what I said._

_Breathing heavily, I caught up with him. "Did-didn't you h-hear me? I-I said 'w-wait up'."_

""

"_I said 'Didn't you hear me?' I was talking with you. Why did you have to run away while I was still talking? Don't you know its bad manners? Haven't your mommy ever told you that?" I repeated, then grief begun to engulf me again. _

_Images flashed through my mind. Cries, awful sobbing, screaming, a voice…a voice telling me it was my entire fault. I stopped._

_Midway, he also stopped, stared at me and said. "What?"_

_Tears threatening me, I apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm being a nuisance at you, am I?"_

_I looked at him. "I'd better go." I started to leave._

_He held my hand. "Wha-" _

_I was about to finish my indignant question when 4 kids entered the scene. Two of them were about thrice our age, a boy and a girl. The other two were in between 5-6 of age._

_They stopped, looked at me with this expression I hated the most- pity. The older girl went up to me and said. "Hey. Shouldn't you be at home? Haven't your mommy ever told you that its bad to stay out late without any grown up with you?"_

_The older guy snickered. "Stop it, Ella. She's gonna cry."_

"_And what?" Ella countered. "Tell me on her mommy?"_

_Her lips quivered._

"_Ella." The guy warned._

_Ella sighed, then shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go." They all left on queue. _

_End of Flashback_

End of Mikan's POV

After that, Mikan was about to run away when Natsume gripped her hand and –all of a sudden- hugged her, telling her that he'll stay forever. That he'd be her companion all throughout her life.

And because of it, they became tight friends. She went to his house daily since her uncle spent most of his time on work. It wasn't like he didn't love her but it hurt him to remember about what happened so he had sought for a distraction, having found it, never let go.

She had sleepovers at Natsume's; tea parties with his sister and cooking lessons from his mother. They were nice to her. In fact, she was like a part of the Hyuuga family. She mostly spent her childhood at the Hyuuga's – New Year, Christmas, her birthday

Her uncle gave her many gifts not only for special occasions but also for regular days. He wanted to show his love for her but love can't be shown with just giving out gifts can't they?

As they grew old, feelings started to conjure up. It started first with the occasional jealousy and banter. The crush. The first kiss. Then first love. But it didn't end there, having learnt of each other's feelings, there came a point where engagement and marriage was the only option.

(Back to reality)

* * *

**A**l**e**x**i**s: Remember. REVIEW! So yeah, that's all. Hope you loved it. RawR x3


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**A**l**e**x**i**s: I have always been inspired with the people around me. Dedicated to my dear friend, **Maricar**! You're awesome and you make me laugh. I love the way you're true to yourself. RawR! x3

**Disclaimer: Alice Academy isn't mine!**

Summary: A waiting heart still survives with a never-forgotten promise. But will it still be waiting forever? She sacrificed everything for him, lived a life full of longing and heartache, waiting for him to take her in his arms and never let go... But a heart can't wait forever, can it?

**A**W**a**i**t**i**n**g **H**e**a**r**t**

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

Mikan's POV

_Could it be?_, I thought. _But—those eyes._

"Natsume…" My voice trailing off with immense emotion. My heart thumping loudly, my breath caught up and my head in a blur.

I couldn't take it all in. It happened so fast. The next thing I knew I was running away, fell on the cold wet pavement and cried. Before I knew it, unconsciousness engulfed me. The last thing I heard was footsteps and a worried voice calling my name.

I dreamt of my parents and me having a great time. In my dream, I was still 3 years old and they brought me presents and we went to the amusement park. I was happy. It was something I always wanted. Something that was taken away from me by cruel fate.

We were walking side-by-side, holding hands. I was on the middle. Still child-like, I took away my hands and started running away from them. Laughingly, I told them to go on faster or we'd be late for our last ride - the Ferris Wheel. When I looked back, I saw they were gone.

Sadness and loneliness overwhelmed me. I cried. I called their names many times but they weren't there.

"Daddy! Mommy!" I cried. "Where are you? I'm scared. Please don't leave me all alone again!"

Then suddenly, the ground broke down. It went out with a thunder and a large crack. I was falling, falling, falling and then –

BAM! I was awake. All the sadness and grief was gone, pain shot out through my left arm. I'd fallen out of bed, the sheets tangling themselves around me like snakes.

"Ouch! Ouchie! Ouch!" I yelped. I took hold of my bruised arm. By the way it looked; I knew it would leave a mark.

I sighed. It didn't matter anyway. As I looked around, I realized I wasn't in my room. I was at somebody else's. Panic rose in me, then –all of a sudden- it hit me. I remembered all that happened last night. The rain, the lights, the cold pavement, those gorgeous crimson eyes and the warmth that shot through my body. But most of all, the _familiarity_.

I tried standing up, stumbling as I did. I swept a good look at everything. There wasn't anything too interesting but just the fact that it was neat. Everything was in their proper places except, of course, the hazardous bed where I had tossed and turned in my dreadful sleep.

I fixed the bed. I made sure everything was perfect. Admiring it, I smiled and turned, just in time, to see _him_, standing there by the doorway, looking amused. I didn't know –after all those years- I'd still feel this way. The sensation and the familiarity that tugged in me. I felt my heart fall.

'_Natsume...',_she thought.

DAMN. He was so hot. Wearing those Levi's and black jeans, he looked so good to be true. I heard him snicker. He saw me checking him out.

I turned my back to him, not daring to look at his eyes. I avoided it. Every time, every time I look straight into his eyes, I feel so vulnerable. It was like I was held there with such force, pulling and tugging me back to him. Not wanting to ever let go.

"Mikan." He whispered.

I shivered. I felt his breath creep on my skin. I didn't hear him walk. _How'd he do that? _(Is he a vampire…? O.o)

"Mikan." He whispered again; this time closer to my ear.

I didn't answer. Then –suddenly- I felt his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes. There it was again – the sudden rush. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned, staring at him. Was this a dream? Would he be gone again like what happened? I didn't want to take any chances. I held my breath and tried not to blink.

I felt him become tense, strained even. Then, slowly, he eased up. He leaned down, his mouth touching mine. I moaned. It felt so good to finally have him so close to me.

This was a dream, she guessed. Nothing like this could ever happen. These things only happen in movies. _Right?_

He rested his chin on the crook of my left shoulder. I heard him sigh. I smiled. We stayed this way for a while then it hit me. After all of those lonely, torturous years, I'm still letting _him_ do this to me. Still letting _him _have this effect on me.

_This is wrong_, she thought. _I'm already committed._

Yes, me, Mikan Sakura, committed to a promise. A promise that ends any relation, interaction and any other form of connection to Natsume Hyuuga. A promise that includes to forget him. To deny his existence – which to my belief - is hard. He was the _one_, of course, it'd be hard! I closed my eyes, denying all facts and reality.

* * *

**A**l**e**x**i**s: I AM so freaking sorry. I should have updated soon but my mom and the exams held me back. I'll update chapter 5 soon, I promise! Sorry for the story's shortness - had to cut it short for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Engaged

**A**l**e**x**i**s: Now, this is for **Melyss**, the dear person who helped me get this through with. I never could have done it without your help. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Alice Academy isn't mine!**

Summary: A waiting heart still survives with a never-forgotten promise. But will it still be waiting forever? She sacrificed everything for him, lived a life full of longing and heartache, waiting for him to take her in his arms and never let go... But a heart can't wait forever, can it?

* * *

**A**W**a**i**t**i**n**g **H**e**a**r**t**

**Chapter 5: Engaged**

**_Flashback_**

I was walking aimlessly, thinking; pondering about what Hotaru and the rest were implying. I couldn't get over our previous conversation. They were all right. I couldn't always stay waiting for Natsume but I couldn't just leave him after all those years of heartache, longing and love. But still, I had to make a decision guickly.

I lumbered quietly, feeling more and more down by the second. I looked overhead. The sky turned grey. It thundered. I hear someone scream from surprise. I laughed mirthlessly. It almost reminded me of someone back then. Someone who was so afraid of storms, thunders and lightning. Someone who didn't like the dark. Someone who doesn't want to be alone. Someone who always cried 'cause she's afraid ALWAYS.

I passed by a famous café. People were inside, cozy and satisfied. Most people would have entered it, invited friends for some bonding and had some small talk. But I didn't. I was too preoccupied with my decisions.

I sighed. My cell rung for the umpteenth time. I took it out from my jeans pocket and stared at it. Should I answer or not? Then it stopped ringing. I started walking again but it rung. AGAIN.

I flicked it open, put it over my ear and yelled. "WHAT?"

I heard someone cough from the other line. I recognized the caller as Reo. "Uh-" I started.

"Mikan, I know you're upset but you can't do this all the time. I kept calling, you know?"

"I'm so sorry, Reo." I apologized. "I really didn't mean to yell. I was just…" She trailed off.

There was silence then I heard him sigh. "Alright then. I know you're upset about what I did the other day…"

I jerked in surprise. _Oh, right. _"No. No. No, it wasn't like that."

"You're still-"

I shook my head. "No. That's not it. It's just something I've been thinking about for a very long time."

Silence. _Again with the silence. Agh!_ "Is it about him?"

Ever since we became friends, I told him bits and pieces about my past. I never once mentioned about Natsume. No. I couldn't. It'll hurt him. But how does he know?

My heart skipped beat. I gulped. I should stay cool. I never told him. He shouldn't know. "Him?"

"Yeah, your uncle. You're worried about him, aren't you? I know that this rush engagement of ours affects you because you think this is against the better judgment your uncle."

I sighed openly. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"Er. Let's talk later. I don't want to continue this on the phone."

"Fine. See you later. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**A**l**e**x**i**s: And AGAIN, sorry for the late update and for the shortness. It's my darn school's fault. Sorry. AGAIN. I won't have an author's note. NEVER. I WILL finish this story. Just wait 'til summer hits and I'm off and free to do anything. eh? :))l


	6. AN

**I'm baaack!**  
**I'm so sorry, guys.**  
**Entirely my stupid chaotic school's fault.**  
**Damn.**  
**Anyways, Sequel's up.**

**Hope you read it. :)))**

**Lots and love to everyone. ;)**


End file.
